


Regrets and Reflection of Starlight

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Sam, M/M, Poetry, but he really loves his angel, he has serious self esteem issues, more space analogies, poem, second attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ruminates on souls, stars, and things he will never regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and Reflection of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing poetry late at night and posting it with minimal editing is going to become a thing for me. Enjoy Sam's angsty poetic devices.

You think that I am pure

But I am scarred.

I am tainted and broken

Run through with rivers of red and blue

Bruises of mottled purple and black.

I am ragged and war-torn

My back is breaking under the load of the sky

My lungs are filled with iron and rust.

I have tried

– I have _tried_ –

To bleach the darkness

To heal the bruises

To stand tall

To swim to the surface of this raging sea

To mend the frayed edges.

But I am still dimmed and darkened.

I can feel the blood

That runs thick over my hands

Drips from my mouth with a taste like sulphur.

And yet –

Despite all consequences

Against all hope –

You are here.

 _Here_ , standing on dusty earth

When you could dance on stardust

And glide through galaxies.

You remain here

Wrought with gold and emeralds

Spirit like lightning,

Earthbound, skyborn.

You yearn for it, though you deny.

I have seen starlight trickle through your skin

Watched the sun crown you in gold.

I have heard supernovas scream in your voice

Felt the blast in shattered glass and hard walls falling into my skin.

And yet you remain

Here, with me,

In a place you ought not be

And that is a blessing

A palm on my shadowed soul.

And even if I am damned for this,

For daring to love you,

Wild and bright and pure as you are,

I will not regret it.

I will regret every second I have spent

Knowing you and cursing your name

Every second I have spent

Being afraid to trust you, to love you.

But I will not regret our time

Even if I am denied Heaven and Hell alike,

And am cast into a vast sea of nothingness,

I will never regret our mornings spent together

In dappled sunlight and warmth,

Or our evenings lying under stars

While you taught me their names and constellations.

I will regret no moment spent with you

For that would be to wish I had never met you

And that is unimaginable, agonizing.

I am hardly half the man I wished to be,

But I would be much less than that

If I had not met you.


End file.
